


NEWS Drabble dump #4

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Repost from LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

I sat around on random generators tonight for inspiration. These are the results.

From a simple random word generator, which gave me "pipework":  
  
Cleanliness; Massu+Shige  
The water heater at Masuda's family's house stops working one evening.

Massu is the one to discover it when he goes in to take a shower. He turns on the tap and waits for it to get warm, but it doesn't. He turns the water heater off and back on and tries again, but it still only lets out cold water.

Getting frantic, he drags his parents in to look at it. But they don't know what to do about it, either.

If there was a manual for the thing, it's long since been thrown away. It's too late to call anybody and ask, though they're not sure who to call.

Massu waits an hour and tries again, but to no avail. Feeling dirty and frustrated, he has to lean against the wall and close his eyes for a moment to keep himself from crying. On the (admittedly long) list of things he can't stand, not being able to get clean ranks very, very high.

He tries to force himself not to think about it and go to sleep, but he just feels like he's getting his sheets dirty. After a while of trying harder and harder but only feeling dirtier and greasier, he sits up and grabs his phone.

"What's up?" Shige at least doesn't sound like the call woke him up.

After a few false starts and feeling horribly awkward, Massu gives up and says, "Can I borrow your shower? The water heater's broken at my house."

Shige pauses for a moment, obviously surprised. "Um, sure, I guess," he says. "Do you just want to stay over tonight so you don't have to go out after showering? I can get the futon out."

And that, Massu thinks with relief, is why Shige is awesome.

Getting clean is the most wonderful feeling in the world, he thinks as he showers in Shige's apartment, but as he gets into the futon Shige had laid out for him, he thinks that clean sheets and understanding friends are tied for a close second.

The last three are from [The NEWS Pairing Generator](http://aoi-tori.org/pairinggen/news/results.php):

  
Kids  
prompt: Koyama+Tegoshi; kids

Koyama likes kids because they're cute and easy to please. Just go along with whatever they want to do and maybe buy them ice cream sometimes, and they love you forever. Most of them don't think to ask what _he_ wants to do or worry about making him happy. This works just fine for him; if he's left to decide what to do, he spends the whole time worrying that his companion isn't having fun.

He likes Tegoshi for exactly the same reasons, he thinks one day as he reads a text message demanding that he pick up Tegoshi from TegoMasu rehearsals and take him to dinner. It's easy to understand what Tegoshi wants from him, and that makes it easy to be with him.

Koyama can never quite tell if it's childlike selfishness or if Tegoshi knows Koyama better than he lets on, but he finds that he doesn't really care. (Though when Tegoshi does the same things to Shige and Massu, he suspects it's the former.)

And when he forgets his wallet and makes Koyama pay for his dinner, yeah, it helps that he's cute.

  
Change  
prompt: Tegoshi/Yamapi; wine, secrets, elevator

Sometimes Yamapi feels a little sad when he looks at Tegoshi. His massive sempai-crush on Yamapi had been awkward, it's true, but it felt like when Tegoshi had stopped looking at Yamapi like he was some kind of higher being, he'd almost completely stopped looking at Yamapi at all. It's a surprisingly lonely feeling.

So when Tegoshi tapes his boots to the floor when they're touring, it's almost a relief. And his heart soars so much that he nearly grins the day Tegoshi steps into an elevator with a perm that matches Yamapi's.

  
Envy  
prompt: Koyama+Yamapi; candy, glass/reflection, secrets

Yamapi will happily tell anybody who asks that he likes Koyama's build better than his own.

He won't tell anyone that this is because Koyama doesn't have moobs, saying instead that he's a little envious of Koyama's height and inability to gain weight. It's not lying, just not telling the whole truth.


End file.
